The Nature Goddess's Warrior
by Raged Caged Penguins
Summary: My first fic, with an OC of mine. Rated M for mild swearing and mild gore.
1. Lava and Dark Angels

**This is my first fan fiction, so have mercy on me, and I will have mercy on you. Please leave a review and give me some pointers and requests for the next chapter.**

The hardened veteran fighter aptly named "Psycho" couldn't wait to get back into the fray. He took a few practice shots at the mirror test dummy about 30 meters from him, getting the hand of his new Eyetrack Orbitars, making a mental note of its powerful charge shot. Finally, he and two other fighters materialized on what appeared to be the summit of a volcano. Grinning and sprinting as fast as he could in his uniform white battle armor, throwing a quick charge shot after taking a step forward, the shot connecting with a sickening thud as its desired black-clad target was thrown back. As his comrades locked themselves in battle with the other Dark Team warriors below the metal grating he now stood on, Psycho jumped of his perch gliding effortlessly to his victim as the two enlarged retinas orbiting him shot off bolts, each connecting with his target. He dashed forward flinging his orbitals towards the dark warrior, connecting with him and sending a beacon of light into the air. Psycho grinned as a confirmation message flashed in front of his eyes, simply stating "Defeated!" His grin widened as two more beacons shined in the air, and another message stating "Dark Pit is here!" flashed across his field of vision. "Time to go to work." His comrades locked back in battle as the psychotic warrior of light blazed towards his angelic foe. Jumping up with a thunderous boom at his feet he sent the black-winged fighter flying back to his fiery doom in the pit of lava. Psycho offered a hand to the fallen angel, who gladly took it and rose to his feet as the were warped back to Skyworld. Goddess it was good to be back.

* * *

><p>Psycho breathed in the nice fresh air in Skyworld. A hell of a lot better then the hot, volcanic air from the arena he just came out of. Smiling to himself, he went to the arms altar and looked at what they had. He bought the Scorpio Staff, hoping that it would fuse well with his Eyetrack Orbitars. It didn't. He cursed to himself and canceled the fusion. He walked over to the offering pedestal and knelt down on his right knee, pouring the hearts he had earned into the bowl, then rose and walked away. <em>Am I the only person here? I haven't seen anyone outside of the arena in days. <em>Psycho looked up from his slight melancholy. Lady Palutena said it wasn't dignified to sulk. As he looked up, he spotted his commander. "Pit!"

* * *

><p>Pit looked to the voice calling his name. <em>Which soldier is that? Wait, that's the winner of the arena battle just now, right? <em>

"Hey!"

The white-clad figure sprinted over to him and removed his helmet, allowing his short white locks fall down, nearly covering the giant scar prominently cut across his face. Pit tried not to stare at it, and instead congratulated him on his victory.

"I saw you out there, good to see Pittoo's fighters fall again and again."

Pit could barely see the slight grin flash across the scarred face of the warrior.

"Well, they put up a good fight most of the time."

A few seconds passed in silence, before Psycho broke the awkward quiet.

"It's an honor to finally meet you outside of the arena."

Psycho extended his right hand in front of him, which Pit took and shook his hand. Psycho's slight grin widened to his ears at the thought of shaking hands with Skyworld's savior.

"See you in the battle."

Pit flashed a small smile at the soldier's excitement for battle and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit was not happy. Not in the slightest. He was tired of his losing streak at the hands of his double's warriors. Especially the one that sent him flying into a pit of lava. <em>Little bastard. I'll wipe the floor with him next time.<em>An idea flashed across Dark Pit's mind. _Actually, why wait?_ Dark Pit sprinted to his room to grab his Silver Bow. _He is so gonna get it..._

* * *

><p>Psycho shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the two large eyes hovering above his shoulders while he stood in the arena. He wondered if the floating eyes had thoughts. <em>Gonna have to ask Palutena about that.<em> Psycho began to grow impatient. _Dark Pit summoned me here with my weapons, where is he? _Psycho was just about to leave as a blue bolt connected with his stomach, sending him into the nearby structure. He looked up to see Dark Pit sprinting towards him. _Today is gonna be a long day..._


	2. Bloody Battle at the Ancient Fortress

**Aaaaaaaand I'm back. Please leave a review for pointers and requests for the story, and some plot ideas, cause I am literally doing this as I go along. No real plan. Let's get back to Psycho getting his butt whooped. Warning: Swearing in this chapter.**

_Today is gonna be a long day..._ Psycho had barely stood up when Dark Pit dashed towards him, spinning his bow horizontally in front of him, sending Psycho back into the wall with a thud, and giving him several shallow gashes in his midsection as well.

"Damn you!"

Dark Pit sneered as he drew his bow and fired off three shots towards the fighter's head. Psycho barely managed to get up in time to dodge the bolts and run into the old stone fort, sprinting up the stairs until he reached the top of the Ancient Fortress, cursing to himself for not seeing the ambush coming. He could hear Dark Pit's horrid laughter grow nearer as he ran as far from the stairwell as he could before Dark Pit got there. _Wait till he comes out, then hit him. _Psycho did not expect Dark Pit's Figure to appear behind him, and his expression of surprise turned to fear as Dark Pit grinned madly.

"You think I'm dumb enough to come out on the stairs? Time to beat a little more sense into you."

Dark Pit disconnected his bow at the center, slashing relentlessly at Psycho. Finally, Psycho managed to block one slice with one his orbitars, but the relief was short-lived as Dark Pit jumped back and fired a massive bolt of energy at Psycho's chest. Psycho quickly stood up and fired several shots at his angelic attacker, trying his best to distract him. Dark Pit simply dodged all but one of the shots, which gave Psycho just enough time to leap off the fortress and glide to a nearby rock pillar. His brief moment of joy at his success quickly faded when Dark Pit glided over next to him. Psycho quickly hit him three times by throwing his orbitars in front of him, then jumping up with an explosion at his feet. Psycho smirked until his enemy blasted out from the smoke with his wings sporting a purple glow as he flew above the fighter, firing shot after shot at him until there were numerous holes in the fighter's armor, each revealing a deep gash. Dark pit raised his bow in the air as arrows came soaring down to rain death upon the battered warrior. Mustering all his strength, Psycho stood up and ripped an arrow out of his shoulder, spraying a little blood as he threw the crimson stained projectile to the ground. Dark Pit scoffed at his attempt to keep fighting and flew straight towards Psycho, ending his charge with a roundhouse kick to the bloodied warrior's jaw. Dark Pit touched down on the ground and strolled over to his victim, raising his bow high, prepared to stab the warrior after he asked him a question.

"Any last words?"

Psycho barely managed to answer him through his ragged breaths.

"Fuck you..."

Dark Pit chuckled.

"I thought angels weren't supposed to swear."

Psycho managed to share a rude hand gesture before Dark Pit jammed the sharp of his bow into his chest, staining the blade itself and the nearby stones crimson.

* * *

><p>"The hell?"<p>

Psycho sat up, confused as to why he was on a cot, and to why he wasn't wearing his armor, or why he was only wearing a white hospital gown either. This was all unfamiliar to him, he'd never been in this place before. He looked around the room for his weapons, confused and angered as to why they weren't there.

"Oh shit, am I dead?"

Psycho remembered that he was already dead, and that Palutena had likely revived him.

"Well, at least my wings aren't trapped in a suit of armor anymore."

Fighters were forbidden to use their wings in battle, so he only could use them when he wasn't in battle, which didn't happen to often anymore. Psycho stretched his wings trying to get the pins and needles feeling out of them, after all, having your wings stuffed into a suit of armor wasn't very comfortable.

Psycho sat up and swiveled his legs to the side to get up. He was horrified when he heard the crunch of a leaf when his foot made contact with the ground.

"Fuck."

**How was that? Any guesses as to what is happening? Please leave reviews as I am desperately trying to get a start and need some ideas.  
><strong>


	3. Mistress Viridi

**No notes this time around in the beginning, on to the** **story! Again, swearing in this chapter and pretty much every chapter.**

" No-no-no-no-no-no!"

Psycho was freaking out.

_Leaves, Skyworld didn't have fucking leaves. Oh no, that means... No, she usually doesn't interfere with the angels. Unless..._

"Goddess Viridi!"

A woman's voice laced delicately with sarcasm and mischievousness answered him.

_Yeah? What do you want?_

"Did you bring me here?"

_Well of course I did, who else would have?_

For a second, Psycho paused, as if he was actually considering it to be an actual question.

"Allow me to rephrase myself, why did you bring me here?"

_Your goddess Palutena ignored you. Simple as that. So I brought you to my temple to revive you. Any more questions?_

He frowned. Palutena didn't ignore him, did she? That's not like her...

"No, Mistress Viridi, thank you."

_Good, your new armor and weapons are on the altar. Go get them and come to the temple._

He did as he was told, smiling as he donned the red armor embroidered with the symbol of a leaf on its chest plate. He slipped on the Viridi Claws and took the ink used for the Viridi Palm. Content with his new equipment, he made his way to the temple, ready to assist his new goddess.

OoOoOoOo

She was breathtaking. The way her soft golden hair drawn into a ponytail hung elegantly over her shoulder, and the way each and every color on her dress complimented each other perfectly, it was extraordinary. He had no apparent feelings for her, but no man could deny that she was beautiful.

"What are you gawking at? You have work to do!"

Psycho realized he had indeed been staring and a faint blush flew across his face.

"My apologies Mistress Viridi."

Viridi stared at him for a second, as if questioning his politeness.

"It's alright I guess. Just go outside, Cragalanche needs help getting my troops whipped into shape!"

Psycho quickly bowed and ran out the door, smiling inwardly at how much faster he was in the new claws.

OoOoOoOo

Cragalanche was as dumb as rocks. Literally. He thought "whipping the troops into shape" literally meant whipping them until they resembled a square.

_Viridi give me strength._

Oddly, Viridi's voice replied.

_No_.

Psycho jumped a bit in surprise. He did not expect anyone to actually answer him. He usually just says "Palutena give me strength" before battle but now that he was under Viridi's command he used her name in the phrase. And she actually answers him. Was this what Pit felt like? Having a goddess hear your every thought? He thought back to the beautiful goddess he had just met, with her soft golden locks and flawless skin... He snapped out of his daydream sporting a blush as he hoped that Viridi couldn't see everything that he thought. He turned back to the task at hand.

"Cragalanche! Let me take over."

The stone behemoth turned to face him, tossing a giant cannon into Psycho's arms. It looked much like the behemoth himself, with a red circle at it's barrel. He tapped his shoulder, which caused the armored sleeve on his right arm to fold away so he could equip his new cannon. It had quite a bit of weight on it, but not enough that he couldn't handle. He aimed it straight between two slacking Bumpety-Bombs and fired a shot.

_Damn, this thing sure packs a punch._

The shot fired through the two Bumpety-bombs grabbed their attention as they quickly scurried over. Taking a deep breath and using the voice he used when addressing comrades across an arena, he bellowed two words at the bomb-like creatures.

"STRAIGHTEN UP!"

He brandished the large cannon as if to add incentive, but none was needed. Apparently, the rest of the troops immediately got back to work as well.

"The hell? Mistress Viridi, was it supposed to be that easy?"

_No, but that bellow of yours must have caught them off guard, after all, Cragalanche never talks_.

Psycho pictured a mute Pit running about trying to command the centurions. He let out a small laugh at the thought. He sent the cannon back to the altar remotely and expanded his sleeve once his arm was free. He then turned on his heels and headed back to the temple.

OoOoOo

Viridi smiled, surprised at how frightening the warrior was if he wanted to be. Oh yes, he would be the perfect commander. Said commander walked into her temple just as she finished the thought. Nothing happened as he just stared at her for a few seconds. She decided to break the silence by answering what he just thought.

"Yes, the Eyetrack Orbitars do indeed think."

The warrior smiled at her while he removed his helmet, revealing the prominent scar across his face, as if someone sliced at his eye and left a scar from the centre of his forehead to top of his right cheek. His white untamed hair flopped down stopping just short of his eyebrows. Goddess he was cute. And a good commander. Why the hell would Palutena ignore him? Viridi realized he was waiting for instructions.

"Oh yes, right. Next you need to stop a human logging operation on the surface. You don't have to harm them, but don't let them touch the plants."

The warrior smiled at her and tapped at his chest, causing two slits to open up on the back of his armor. His wings happily came out of their metal prison, fluttering about and lifting him into the air. Something occurred to Viridi.

"Psycho."

The warrior halted his ascent and returned to the ground.

"Yes Mistress Viridi?"

Viridi smiled at his politeness. Pit did not treat her like that when she filled in for Palutena.

"I hate the name Psycho, even if it does strike fear. I will call you Cherry Blossom."

The warrior flushed.

"WHAT?!"

Viridi laughed loudly.

"I'm kidding, Sequoia is your new name."

The newly named fighter's blush subsided as he nodded as if accepting the name and flew off to his mission.

**Well? How was the chapter? Any requests or questions should be posted in the review section. I'm open to all ideas and tips for my writing. Personally I feel as if this was my best chapter yet.**


	4. Taking A Break

**I haven't really done all to much author's notes lately, and I don't know if that's good or bad. Either way, check back to the chapters frequently, as I merge chapters and revise and change them. Please point out any mistakes you see.  
><strong>

Sequoia, what a nice name. He really liked it. He had just finished roundhouse kicking a logger in the face when Viridi told him to hurry up.

"All finished Mistress Viridi."

Sequoia couldn't help but feel excited to see the beautiful goddess again. Maybe he did have feelings for her... His thought was cut off as Viridi brought him back.

"That was fun."

Viridi laughed as she replayed the exact moment when Sequoia's sandal connected with the jaw of the logger.

"Nice work."

Sequoia didn't even think before he blurted out his next few words.

"Anything for you, Mistress Viridi."

Viridi raised an eyebrow as Sequoia mentally kicked himself numerous times.

"Right. Anyway that's all I need you to do for today. Go rest."

Sequoia had never rested before. Whether he was entertaining Skyworld in the arena or fighting Underworld forces, he was always working. He strolled over to his room, or at least the room that had his name carved into it. It was spacious, with a shelf for his weapons and a rack for his armor. After storing both, he walked over to his closet, amazed at the garments inside. He saw one he liked and put it on. It looked much like a toga, and was made of a large autumn leaf that was bent and sewn into the garment he now wore. He wondered if he looked good in his leaf toga, hoping that it would spark Viridi's interest. There he was, thinking about her again. No matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his mind. He hoped desperately that Viridi wasn't reading his mind. Unbeknownst to him, she was, and she was flattered at his affection towards her. Viridi began to think about the scar on Sequoia's face. Angels didn't get scars, so how did Sequoia get that huge one across his eye? She then remembered that angels kept the appearance of who they used to be before they died. At least, the angels that were souls given life as an angel. So that meant that Sequoia will always have that scar, and the false grey tint of a blind eye that said scar crossed over. A little sad, but it did make him seem a little more handsome. Viridi then realized that she described him as handsome, and the thought sent a quick blush across her face.

OoOoOoOo

Sequoia was dreadfully bored. He couldn't stand not having anything to do. His prayers were answered when an idea flashed across his mind. He was going to write Dark Pit a rather aggressive letter.

OoOoOoOo

When he was finished, Sequoia sent the letter on its way and went to go search for something else to entertain him. He stumbled upon an exo-tank on a little racetrack. He was gonna have some fun with this. Sequoia tucked his wings behind his back so they wouldn't get blown off at the high speeds he was about to be subjected to. He floored it and nearly set a speed record as he zipped about the track.

"Hell yeah!"

OoOoOoOo

Dark Pit sat up from his bed, yawning loudly as he got up. He spotted a letter with the seal in the shape of a leaf. Curious, he opened the letter.

_Dear Pittoo,_

_Remember that guy you stabbed in the chest? It's me. Just sent you this letter to let you know I'm fine and waiting for a chance to prominently shove your bow into a place that shouldn't dare be mentioned on the sacred grounds of Skyworld. _

_Fuck you,_

_Sequoia (formerly Psycho)_

Dark Pit growled at the note, promising to run his blade through the newly named warrior again when he had the chance.

**And on that happy note, we end the chapter. Don't worry, Dark Pit will be getting his backside handed to him in a few chapters. Farewell for now.  
><strong>


	5. Sequoia Steals A Kiss

Sequoia's infatuation with Viridi was at an all-time high. He couldn't do anything without thinking of her. He needed to stop thinking about her or he wouldn't be able to focus on Viridi's mission. Oh Viridi... He snapped out of his daydream for the 30th time that morning. What was he gonna do? Viridi's voice resonated in his head.

_Sequoia, I have a new mission. Come to the temple. _

Sequoia put on his armor and grabbed his claws and ink for the Palm, thinking that maybe seeing her in person may help.

OoOoOoOo

Sequoia arrived at the main structure of the temple, taking his helmet off to see Viridi better.

"Finally, you're here. Alright I need you to-"

Sequoia didn't really hear anything else she said, he was just mesmerized by her beauty.

_Damn it! I can't take it anymore! _

Sequoia sprinted up to Viridi, yanking her head towards him and kissing her. The kiss lasted a total of five seconds before Viridi's staff was stabbed into his chest.

OoOoOoOo

Sequoia woke back up on the hospital cot, this time greeted by an angry Viridi.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why the hell did you kiss me during a mission briefing?!"

Sequoia just stared at her for about a minute, until he finally answered her.

"W-well I-I couldn't stop thinking about you a-and you were just so beautiful, like the way your hair shines and how your eyes captivate me thoroughly and your skin looks s-so soft and perfect and I-I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Sequoia stared down at the cot ashamed as he braced himself for a slap from the Goddess of Nature. Surprisingly, he was not slapped, but even more surprisingly he was being pulled into a kiss by Viridi. He gladly returned the kiss and it sent shivers through his body as Viridi's strong arms pulled him further into the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips, which he met with his own. Viridi felt an unfamiliar feeling, a feeling that made her feel warm inside, giving her immense pleasure. Was this love? If it was, she couldn't get enough of it. She retracted for but a second to say something.

"To hell with the mission, Cragalanche can handle it."

She pulled him back into the kiss and stayed that way for what felt like a lifetime, which in reality was five minutes. As soon as she retracted from the kiss Sequoia fainted.

OoOoOoOo

Sequoia sat up, wondering if the events that he thought had happened were real or a dream. A voice answered him.

I_t wasn't a dream, in case you were wondering._

Sequoia blushed a color more fiery then Viridi's temper. He felt like he needed to apologize.

"Mistress Viridi I am so, so, so sorry, please forgive me."

_Forgive you for what? Kissing me? I pulled you into the kiss the second time, stupid. And that was sweet, what you said..._

Sequoia's blush grew impossibly redder at hearing that. His heart pounded so hard it may as well have shattered his rib cage and busted out of his chest.

_Anyways, Cragalanche is celebrating outside for successfully completing the mission. Go give him a pat on the back or something._

Sequoia obeyed his goddess and sat up, changing out of his hospital robe and into his armor to go outside and congratulate Cragalanche.

OoOoOoOo

The rocky behemoth had never smiled so widely before and Sequoia coming to congratulate him made his day even better. Sequoia's mind however, was on the kiss he shared with Viridi. It was the first kiss he had ever had, and it was even better then he could have imagined. He wondered if she loved him the way he loved her. It certainly seemed that way. He walked back into the temple to see if Viridi was there, and she wasn't. Where was she?


	6. The Prank(Humor Chapter, mild swearing)

Viridi was surprised at a sudden visit from the Goddess of Light and her guard captain.

"I don't wish to come off as rude, but what are you doing here?"

Palutena smiled inwardly as she breathed out a lie to the Goddess of Nature.

"We have come to discuss battle tactics, we need to destroy whats left of the Underworld Forces."

Viridi reluctantly agreed, heading towards the temple to discuss how exactly they were going to slaughter the Underworld Forces. Palutena set the first gear in motion.

"Where's the angel that lives here?"

Viridi answered her question, unaware if Palutena's secret plan.

"He's in the shower. He got really dirty after he tackled a sand serpent. I literally mean tackled, like as in he ran up to it and threw it to the ground. Not she sharpest sword in the armory, but he gets the job done. Not unlike your little lapdog."

Thankfully, Pit was nowhere near the two goddesses when the verbal jab at him was thrown. No, he was far to busy putting the second gear in motion. Palutena had set up a prank that would embarass the living hell out of the warrior and his goddess, and Pit was setting it up while Palutena distracted Viridi. Pit stealthily sneaked into the bathroom and took Sequoia's change of clothes, left the notes and warped behind Viridi's throne to place the change of clothes on the ground behind it. Now they just had to wait.

OoOoOoOo

Sequoia came out of the shower to find a note instead of his leafy toga. Where were his clothes? He had a bad feeling about this.

_Shit_.

He walked over to the note and hesitantly lifted it to eye level as he read it.

_You will find your clothes behind Viridi's throne, as well as your armor, weapons, and the clothes formerly in your closet.-Pit._

Sequoia let the information sink in.

_Fuck. That means I have to walk...In front of... Pit will die for this._

Sequoia tried one last idea.

"Mistress Viridi, close your eyes."

Viridi was about to ask why when the stark naked figure of Sequoia, hiding his waist with his wings, came around the corner. Palutena and Pit burst into fits of laughter as he came. Viridi just stared at him, failing to hold back a nosebleed. Sequoia rushed to his armor, donning it and his Viridi claws , then sprinting at Pit and stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach. Viridi, however, began to chew out Palutena.

"WHAT THE HELL PALUTENA?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT I MEAN..."

Viridi went on like this for about an hour before Palutena had to get Pit medical attention due to blood loss. Once they left, nobody said anything for a solid half-hour till Viridi broke the silence by teasing Sequoia.

"Nice abs."

Sequoia flushed so red it was a miracle he wasn't on fire.

"Shut up..."

Viridi giggled, determined to make him blush even harder.

"What? All I am saying is you have a stunning six-pack."

Sequoia's cheeks grew into a deep crimson color, much to Viridi's pleasure.

"Why are you embarrassed? All I'm saying is-OOMPH!"

Sequoia cut her off by pulling her into a kiss, this time gently biting her lip then meeting her tongue with his. She returned the kiss then retracted after a few minutes. Sequoia stared at her for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"You gonna stop teasing me now?"

Viridi quickly answered, cheeks ablaze.

"Yep."

Sequoia stood up and began to gather his clothes and weapons when Viridi offered to help. They each took a pile of the clothes and weapons to his room, stuffing them all into his closet. Sequoia got up and began to head towards the door, needing some get some fresh air.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sequoia turned around to Viridi, who happened to be grinning mischievously as she walked towards him. Sequoia gulped at his sudden predicament.

OoOoOoOo

The Bumpety bomb rolled around the palace. It was dreadfully bored and was looking for its commander. The small, cutely named creature wondered if the commander had any new training regimens or really anything it could do. It rolled over to its commander's room, with the name Sequoia beautifully etched into its surface. The bumpety bomb didn't have arms, so it rolled through the small flap that resembled a large doggy-door made purely for the armless creatures. The bomb immediately regretted coming into the room as he found Viridi and Sequoia engaged in a fierce lip lock. The bumpety bomb barely had enough time to move before the shot catapulted him back through the doggy-door. It rolled away frightened as it decided to go find Cragalanche instead, he'd come back later.


	7. The Rematch

Viridi woke up snuggled against Sequoia, wrapped lovingly in his arms. She quietly escaped his grasp and spruced up her dress, as it had gotten wrinkled the night before. She left him a new Rose Staff she grew propped up against his bed. Viridi's thoughts drifted to what Pit had told her the previous day. Palutena had not ignored Sequoia originally, but rather had to attend to other matters. She planned to explain that to him when he wakes up. He looked so adorable asleep... Well, time to go prepare for the upcoming battle. Viridi had scheduled a rematch between Dark Pit and Sequoia for the next day. Dark Pit may have bested Psycho, but he wouldn't best Sequoia. Viridi was sure of that. She made sure the tele-kinetic warp drives were active at the arms altar so Sequoia could access the different weapons. Then sent Cragalanche to wake the sleeping warrior.

OoOoOoOo

Sequoia was woken up in one of the worst ways possible. He was lifted by a rocky giant and thrown against the wall. Sequoia quickly rose to his feet and glared daggers at the sentient boulder, who just did what Sequoia thought to be a shrug but looked more like a small spasm. Viridi's voice echoed in his head.

_Sequoia, you know who you get to fight today?_

Sequoia thought to himself. Probably Cragalanche or Phosphora. He went with Phosphora.

"Phosphora?"

Viridi's laugh echoed in his head.

_Nope, you get to fight Dark Pit!_

Sequoia felt a mixture of fear and excitement at the prospect of getting a rematch with his would-be killer. He settled on excitement.

"Mistress Viridi, what are the rules of the match?"

Viridi's laugh went through his head again.

_Rules? There are none! There weren't any the first time and there aren't any now!"_

Sequoia was thrilled at that thought. He donned his armor and set up the tele-kinetic warp connection. All he needed to do was think about changing his weapon and it would happen. He then tapped at the center of his chest plate, allowing the two back slits to open and his wings to unfurl and spread out. Pittoo wouldn't have the advantage this time. He ran to the Spiral Tower arena, ready to kick some ass. _  
><em>

"How long till he gets here?"

Viridi's tone carried a touch of urgency when she replied.

_Three seconds! Move!  
><em>

Sequoia had barely moved out of the way when Dark Pit came down to the point where he had just been standing. Sequoia felt that it was time to bring the pain.

_Viridi Claws!_

Three long, black claws colored red at the tips expanded from two red and black gauntlets with flowers placed on the center that had just materialized on Sequoia's hands. He slashed five times at Dark Pit, then buried the left claw in Dark Pit's stomach and spinning, catapulting the angel away as he wiped the blood off his claws. Dark Pit got up and growled at Sequoia, anger filling his whole body. His wings flashed and grew a purple tint as the Dark Angel flew towards his prey, who was smiling.

_Why the hell is he smiling? I'm about to kill him!  
><em>

Sequoia leaped up into the air, his white feathers carrying him into the air in large, powerful flaps.

_Viridi Palm!_

Sequoia's sleeve folded back as ink flowed across his right arm, with a picture of Viridi painted just below the elbow and a heart painted on the back of the hand and upper forearm materialized on Sequoia's right arm, while flower petals in the shape of hearts flowed around his arm. Dark Pit laughed at the girlishness of its appearance, but was cut off when Sequoia gripped his throat tightly with his right arm, the weapon sending waves of pain through Dark Pit at its mere touch, and causing a small sheet of blood to appear where he gripped his neck. Sequoia's voice bellowed at the dark angel about three feet from him.

"_**Do not insult Mistress Viridi!"**_

Sequoia tossed Dark pit higher into the air, then flew about a meter above the dark angel when he changed his weapon.

_Cragalanche Cannon!_

A giant rock formed onto Sequoia's right arm, ending with a red-colored barrel at the end. Sequoia unleashed a massive shot at his foe, causing Dark Pit to be launched back into the ground with a sickening thud. Sequoia had blasted him so far away that he couldn't reach him anymore.

_Rose Staff!_

A large rose with thorns running along its barrel appeared in Sequoia's right hand as his sleeve expanded again. He took aim for the fallen angel who was rising to his feet as he coughed up a little more blood, then sent a rose-like shot which collided directly with Dark Pit's chest. Sequoia descended from his flight near Dark Pit, outstretching a hand and showing a smile as he helped the bloodied angel to his feet.

"No hard feelings?"

Dark Pit smiled, and opened his mouth to answer him, then stabbed his bow into Sequoia's stomach. The dark angel drew his red, stained blade from the warrior, allowing him to collapse onto his knees grasping at the wound. Dark Pit cackled loudly for a while until his laughs turned into a gasp as Sequoia rose to his feet, a trickle of blood escaping the corner of his mouth. Sequoia grabbed Dark Pit's bow and separated it, stabbing one end into the dark angel's ribs, and the other into his crotch.

"I told you I'd shove that damned bow in an unholy area, didn't I?"

Dark Pit didn't have time to reply as Palutena warped him back to Skyworld to be revived. Sequoia dropped the two bloodied swords to the ground, blacking out and falling into a small puddle of blood that had escaped from his stab wound.

Sequoia wasn't conscious long enough to see the beacon of light with leaves scattered within its radius bring him back to the temple.

**Sorry if I went overboard with the gore. I'd like to thank Mohawkman2233 for the idea of changing weapons and some of the ways to make a good fight scene. If I have ever needed an idea, now would definitely be said time. I don't wish to end the story yet, because if I did I would just make a sequel, as I have grown rather fond of the characters.  
><strong>


	8. Goodbye, Viridi

**Well, here I am. Me and my overexcited style of writing has likely cost me actual quality. On the plus side, I don't wait a month to update, which is probably a bad thing in reality. Hmm. That's up to you people though, so leave me a review for some tips and what you liked, what you disliked, etc. I accept OCs and ideas, so if you happen to offer one I will be sure to find a way to incorporate it. Anyhoo, back to the story.**

Everything was black. he couldn't see anything, and then a figure cut through the blackness. Viridi stood before him. He ran towards her, but he wasn't getting any nearer. He turned his head to look behind him, what he saw horrified him. A giant snake appeared from a portal hissing and lunging at Viridi. He tried to run to save her but shackles appeared and held him to the ground. The giant snake was just about to devour Viridi when Sequoia woke up from his nightmare in a hot sweat. Where was he? It suddenly hit him. The fight with Dark Pi, he must be in the hospital.

"Virid! Where are you? Are you okay?"

Viridi didnt answer and Sequoia started to fill with fear for the first time in his life.

_I'm at the temple, glad you are finally awake._

Sequoia sighed in relief, glad she was safe.

"Viridi, I gotta talk to you about something..."

He explained his nightmare to Viridi, his voice cracking when he got to the bit about her and the snake.

_Well, we did have an encounter from a snake like that a few centuries ago, but Pit locked it up... Either way, Phosphora has a gift for you._

Sequoia got up and went to Phosphora, who gave him her scarf, showing him how to change it into a bow. He added it to his battle ensemble and went to the library to check out the snake. It was called The Demon of The Underworld, and could create a portal between the underworld and the surface. This unsettled Sequoia, as he feared for Viridi's safety. As if on cue, a large portal formed outside. Sequoia thanked the stroke of luck that had him in his armour. He sprinted outside, untying the scarf and whipping it to the side, causing it to form a bow. he fired several shots at it, each bouncing off its scales.

"Shit!"

He called for Viridi, quickly explaining the situation as he dodged a blast of venom and narrowly avoided a fang to the chest. Viridi's figure came running out of the temple, ordering her army to attack.

"No!"

Sequoia stopped the army's charge.

"That thing will slaughter them, let me handle this."

Not giving Viridi the chance to answer, he flew off towards the beast. Sequoia fired several shots from the powerful bow, each barely scratching it. He had to think of a way to kill this thing, but he couldn't. Time for the old fashioned way. He flew towards its eye, sending a shot into each pupil. Bad idea. The beast was pissed now, and it lunged forward and chomping down on Sequoia, who struggled to breathe as the enlarged fang impaled him, entering his stomach and emerging from his lower back. It then threw him to the ground, then lunged for Viridi.

"No!"

Sequoia struggled to his feet, flying towards the monster, seperating his bow and driving both ends into the monster's eye, using his velocity to swing the beast's head from Viridi and back into the portal. He descended to Viridi with a lopsided grin. He limped towards his goddess, not seeing the snake coming, Cragalanche saw th snake coming and ran towards it, but he wasn't fast enough to get to Sequoia in time as the beast bit down on the warrior, trying to pull him into the portal. Cragalanche may not have made it in time to save Sequoia from getting bit, but he got there fast enough to grab the snake's head and planting his feet down to stop the beast from taking him, at least long enough for Sequoia to say four words.

"Viridi, I love you."

The beast wrestled himself from Cragalanche's grip, then taking Sequoia's figure into the portal as it closed. Viridi cried, for the first time in all eternity, she cried. She couldn't sense Sequoia anywhere on Skyworld, the Realm of Nature, nor could she sense his soul in limbo either, so then he was alive. It didn't matter, he was practically already dead. Before she went back inside, she heard his voice.

_Goodbye, Mistress Viridi, I will try to escape, but don't expect me to come back... I...I can't see anything... But blood..._

His voice faded away, sparking a little hope in Viridi.


	9. Inner Demons

Sequoia finally came out of his period of unconsciousness, but something was wrong. He couldn't see anything but the color red. He first thought that everything was the color red, but then he would see silhouettes. And he didn't. He just saw red.

_I wonder..._

He lifted a finger to his eyes, feeling a thick, gooey substance. He stuck the same finger in his mouth, tasting a sharp, metallic flavor.

_Blood. _

That meant that he had been beaten so badly that blood had developed a film around his eyes. Now he just needed to find out where he was. He stood up, immediately feeling a horrible pain in his stomach, causing him to collapse. He reached towards his stomach, or at least what was left of it. He felt a hole with about a 6-inch radius where his stomach was.

_How the hell am I alive?_

He felt blood leak out of the hole.

_I need to close the wound or I'm really dead. Viridi Palm!_

Once again, the ink flowed across his right arm until the weapon was formed. He traced the palm of his right arm around the hole in his chest, cauterizing the wound. Though the blood flow stopped, the process caused him to scream in pain. He shook his right arm a bit, causing the ink to recede.

_Now to find out where I am._

He stood up, pushing through the pain as he felt his way to a wall. He touched it. It was slightly damp, and very squishy. He heard a bellow-like roar when he touched it. And then it hit him.

_I'm in the damned stomach of the snake!_

He very nearly panicked, but managed to keep calm.

_Maybe I can get him to upchuck me?_

He shuddered at the thought, but saw no other option.

_Viridi Palms!_

This time, the ink flowed down both of his arms. He began to punch the squishy wall repeatedly with both hands, again hearing the roar. But he wasn't regurgitated. Instead he was smacked into the squishy floor.

_What the hell?_

He heard a slight swish of a blade, his hands instinctively grabbing in front of him. He felt a blade, but no pain thanks to the palms. Was he fighting an immune system?

_If only I could see these things_.

He kept the sword firmly grasped his left hand as he thrust his right hand forward, feeling something's throat. He squeezed his right hand as hard as he could, decapitating whatever attacked him. He was shocked to not hear a scream.

_So they don't feel pain. Great._

* * *

><p>Viridi nearly had a heart attack as ink disappeared from the arms altar. But that meant...<p>

"He's alive!"

Viridi's heart filled with hope at the evidence that her warrior was alive.

* * *

><p>Sequoia walked forward, feeling his way along the wall so he didn't walk in circles. He walked for 5 hours before he met another guardian, who he dispatched in the same way he did the other. He went through the same routine for three days until he reached a dead-end.<p>

_What? Why?_

In his short moment of panic, he didn't see the sword coming. It struck him square in the leg, easily slicing through his torn armour as the sword made contact with his leg. Thankfully, it only left a gash and didn't take the whole leg with it. He flicked his scarf to the side to form his bow, disconnecting it and slicing the guardian in half. He couldn't fire any shots, as he couldn't see at all. He flicked his bow to the side again so it would revert to the scarf again. He used the scarf to form a makeshift bandage around the gash in his leg, then started forward again, deciding to use his Viridi Claws to cut a hole through the squishy wall. It wasn't very thick, so he thought it was some part of the beast's stomach. H finally reached a long passageway covered in mucus.

Finally, the throat. Time to kill this beast. He shot a charge shot at the ceiling, then threw his claws at the wall to his left.

_Cragalanche Cannon_!

He unleashed a giant bolt at the floor, then untied the scarf from around his leg and flicking it to the side to form the bow, quickly separating it and vaulting to the ceiling, stabbing both ends of the bow into it. He released the handles and summoned his Viridi Palms, pummeling the floor with them. After a while, he shook his arms a bit to let the ink recede once more, and he felt the ground for a heartbeat. He felt beating for about a minute, before it stopped. He had killed it. It took him about an hour to find all his weapons and send them back to the altar, loathing the steady flow of blood blinding him. It took him another four days to reach the monster's limp mouth, and about half an hour to lift the giant jaw blocking Sequoia's exit. He was finally out. Now came the hard part. Stumbling around wherever he escaped to was bearable, until a familiar, clown-like voice echoed in his mind.

_Hello again._

A frown promptly took place on Sequoia's expression.

"Fuck off Thanatos."

The voice gained a tinge of mock hurt.

_I feel betrayed, aren't we old friends?_

Sequoia's frown deepened into an annoyed scowl.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The voice continued to pester him.

_Oh come on, don't you remember the bloodshed?_

"No _matter_ how hard I try to forget."

The voice continued to annoy him to no end.

_Good, glad you remember who you served before Palutena and leaf woman._

Sequoia wanted to rip him apart at that comment.

"Leave her out of this."

_Oh come on, what happened to Mictlante, killer of thousands?_

"I don't go by that name anymore."

_Why not? After all I know that killing urge is still inside you. Here, see for yourself._

The blood blocking Sequoia's sight disappeared, allowing him to see a black clad mirror image of him standing across from him. The doppelgänger wore the armor of a dark warrior, only with a black and purple scarf covered in circular patterns. A Darkness Bow, made to rival Sequoia's Phosphora Bow. The double's chestplate showed a skull, with the approximate size and placement of the leaf on Sequoia's armour.

_In fact, let's bring all of your identities into the mix!_

Another mirror image appeared, bearing white armour with a halo on the chestplate. A scarf with gold outlining a deep cerulean appeared around his neck. A Palutena Bow. The voice laughed madly in Sequoia's head.

_Time for a fight! Tonight's mêlée will be a handicap match with Psycho and Mictlante versus Sequoia! Fight hard, as it'll be a killer match..._

"Fuck!"

The darker warrior sneered with a crazed smile, speaking in a chilling voice.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you to pieces until you are a pile of lacerated flesh..."

The lighter warrior spoke next.

"Come a little closer so I can pound you into dust!"

A white and blue blade appeared in the light warrior's hand, energy flowing out of it in a sword-like shape as he slashed at the warrior of nature. The dark warrior joined in with him, a gruesome purple blade appearing in his hand, its blade a ragged shape with a poisoned edge that brought enormous pain to Sequoia as the nature warrior formed and separated his bow, allowing his ambidextrous hands block and counter the strikes from the two warriors, until both growled and leapt back, the blades disappearing as staffs took their place, an Orb Staff in Psycho's hand and a Thanatos Staff in Mictlante's. The blunt objects connected repeatedly with Sequoia's body until he collapsed, the blows striking him without any remorse.

_Viridi Palms!_

The ink flowed across Sequoia's arms, igniting him with new energy as he grasped the two staffs and snapped them in two. Sequoia then proceeded to send an uppercut into Psycho's jaw, sending him back while he dem with Mictlante. He shoved his energized palm towards him, ripping of Mictlante's armour until only the black undergarments showed. He then gripped the dark warrior's head, tightening his grip to that of a python, causing Mictlante to scream madly with pain. Eventually the screaming stopped, and Sequoia dropped Mictlante's limp, lifeless body to the ground, turning to Psycho. He arrived at the light warrior in half a second, grabbing the back of Psycho's head while he jabbed his right arm into Psycho's chest, a bloodied fist emerging from the light warrior's back. Thanatos' voice cackled in success while Sequoia's mind held a single feeling. Bloodlust.

**Mictlante's name was based on the Aztec God of Death, Mictlantecuhtli. Sequoia's name is a tree, however. This is the chapter where I actually start writing with decent chapter length, thankfully. I shall see you in the next chapter.  
><strong>


	10. A New Friend, And A New Problem

Sequoia looked around him, seeing nothing but a hazy mist.

"Where am I?"

As if triggered by his words, Sequoia found himself back in the temple, facing Viridi while she stood in front of her throne.

"Mistress Viridi, what is happening?"

She didn't answer, she just stood there staring forward.

"Mistress Viridi?"

Again, she just stood there, unmoving. Sequoia waved his hand in front of her face, but to no avail. He tried poking her in the face, then shaking her. Nothing. Not even her gaze moved. It was like she was a hollow shell, reacting to nothing. Sequoia shuddered and walked around the temple, tripping over a Bumpetey Bomb.

"Oh crap, sorry."

The bomb didn't respond, it just stood there, motionless. Sequoia picked it up and latched it to his back, deciding to take it with him. He investigated Cragalanche next. He got the same result, a hollowed shell. Sequoia tried everything, but no living thing did anything. He knocked over a vase in his confusion, knocking it to the ground. Surprisingly, he didn't hear a shatter. The vase was sitting on the ground, not even scratched. He looked over his shoulder and began talking to the husk he was carrying around.

"This is some creepy stuff, isn't it?"

As expected, the bomb did not respond. Sequoia began to feel a sinking feeling.

"What the hell is happening?"

* * *

><p>The body of Sequoia stumbled around the underworld, killing anything it saw within seconds, no matter what it was, much to Thanatos's pleasure. The God of Death laughed madly, enjoyed to no end that he had a killing machine at his fingertips.<p>

_Sequoia, head to the overworld and cause a riot, kill millions, flood the towns with crimson!_

The body appeared in the overworld, walking to the town. A 30-year old man walked up to the angel's body, since angels were typically a good thing. Without even glancing at the man, the murderous husk raised his arms and snapped the man's neck. A bow appeared in the killer's hand, giving him the power to bring a great slaughter upon the small town. He fired a shot, it passing through an young man's chest, causing his body to fall lifelessly at the feet of the crowd. Nobody moved as the angelic husk walked towards them, his eyes an empty black like nothing was inside but murderous urge. The crowd dispersed as a blade ran through a woman, whose body fell limp on the ground. A man shouted from the crowd.

"Get the women and children out of here!"

The crowd filled suit, the men staying behind as the women and children ran. The husk didn't care who it killed, as long as it killed. Several minutes later, there wasn't a living soul left in the town, just bloodied husks and red stained walkways. The husk kept walking, slightly melancholy since it didn't get to the women and children. It moved on to the next town, a similar situation along effect. All the men died, while most of the women and children escaped. When the day was done, 3,000 lifeless bodies were scattered about the numerous towns.

* * *

><p>Sequoia had been exploring and testing every living thing that he could when he came upon the viewing pool. He saw his hands reach up and snap a man's neck. He saw his arm thrust a blade through a woman. He saw his hands crush a man's skull. He saw hi raise a severed head as a message to a crowd. He then saw his body kill the whole crowd in mere minutes. He felt vomit rise to his mouth and a feeling of horror grip his heart. He looked the the motionless husk he had brought with him.<p>

"Is this real? Am I trapped here while my body kills thousands?"

Much to his surprise, the bomb nodded. Sequoia just stared at it for a few heartbeats, paralyzed in surprise.

"What are you doing in my head?"

The bomb nudged him, as if to tell him to lean down. Sequoia did so, and the bomb used its main body to nudge Sequoia's head. This confused Sequoia even more.

"What does that mean?"

The bomb just nudged Sequoia's heart, as if to say.

"You are my heart? And my mind?"

The bomb shook his head and nudged at Sequoia's head, then his chest again. Then it hit him.

"You, you are what's left of the good in me right?"

The bomb nodded vigorously. It then rolled out to the throne room, nudging Viridi. It took Sequoia much less time to get the message this time.

"I need to gain control for her, right?"

The bomb nodded vigorously again.

"Goddess, this is getting cornier by the second."

The bomb glared daggers at him. It then walked to the arena, and Sequoia saw the black-eyed husk that had been murdering the townsfolk. Sequoia took a deep breath, then rushed at him.

* * *

><p>The murdering husk raised a half of a Phosphora Bow, swinging it down towards a man. It stopped just short of it's head. The man saw two eyes, one with an innocent green colour, and the other with a lifeless black. The man heard the body utter two words in a fearful, shaky voice.<p>

"Help me."

The man did his best, binding the body to a metal wall so it wouldn't kill anything. He spoke with a thick Norse accent.

"What can I do to help ya?"

The shaky voice responded.

"H-how many did I...k-kill?"

The man looked down, biting his lip as he told him, causing the former murderer to sob uncontrollably as tears rushed down his face.

"I-I'm so, so, so sorry... I couldn't control my body, I tried but nothing happened. I could only watch as it slaughtered everything. I'm so s-sorry for the pain I have brought upon you. I'm so sorry. Please, don't let me loose until I am sure that I won't lose control again, that I won't murder everything again..."

The man could only stare at the scarred figure, it's eyes reddened from crying and its cheeks wet with tears. The man felt sorry for him, and tried to help.

"It's okay, I'll stay here til' ya can get everything under control. My name's John, by the way."

The figure replied between sobs.

"Sequoia...My name is Sequoia..."

John's new friend kept crying for what seemed like an endless amount of time, until his body was drained of moisture. John patted him on the back comfortingly, and tried his best to make him feel better.

"Look Sequoia, when ya are all sorted out, we are gonna find who caused this, an' we will rip them to pieces."

Sequoia didn't respond, he just sat there for a while.

"Alright, you have my word."

John smiled to himself. He had helped this angel, and he was going to avenge his suffering too. Thing were starting to get brighter until the green colour evaporated from Sequoia's eyes. He was bound, so he couldn't kill anything, but he wasn't there anymore, he was replaced by a murderous soul again. He didn't revert back until three weeks had passed, and then the green came back to his eyes as tears poured out of them once more.

"How many did I-"

John cut him off.

"None, you've been here. No living soul 'as been harmed. What happened?"

The warrior beamed when John told him that he had been there, but his expression changed to shame when John asked him what had happened. Sequoia brought his shackled hands forward with the slight amount of slack provided and tapped his temple.

"I started losing the fight. In my mind, I'm in an arena, fighting the monster that attacked you. I was winning, but then I faltered, and it gained the advantage. I've been fighting the monster without end for weeks, but I can't keep it up forever. At least, not for the time being. There is a woman, one I love, I need to help her. Take my scarf and offer it to the temple. Leave it for five days, then return to it. Once you have, come back to me and tell me what took its place."

John nodded and did as told. He took the soft blue scarf Sequoia gave him and offered it to the nearest temple. He left it for five days then returned, to find the scarf gone, with a small flower in its place. John scooped up the flower and took it to Sequoia. The soldier beamed ear to ear at the sight of the flower, the tears slowly disappearing from his reddened eyes.

"Thank you. I am in your debt. You will be repaid."

John was horribly confused. Why did a flower bring the angel so much joy?

"What did I jus' do?"

The soldier looked up to John, his face bearing a smile.

"You told the goddess of nature that I was alive. That I was coming home soon. Well, relatively speaking."

"..."

The soldier looked at the man who had helped him when he could have ran away.

"Still confused? That was expected. I love the goddess of nature, I sacrificed my life for her. I woke in the stomach of the beast I hurt to save her, and I fought versions of myself I didn't know still existed. Then I went into the inner workings of my mind. I then fought the beast in the arena I told you about, while my body killed innocents."

John understood, kind of.

"I see..."

Sequoia rose to his feet and snapped his chains. John panicked.

"Sequoia! What are ya doin'?"

The warrior looked at John.

"I have suppressed the evil force for now."

"Why didn't the murdering you do that?"

Sequoia smiled impishly.

"Because being smart is not my best quality."

Sequoia notice John staring at him, like something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

John just pointed at Sequoia's back. Sequoia warily looked over his shoulder, his heart stoping at what he saw. Well, more like what he DIDNT see. His wings weren't there. He looked back at a nearby mirror. He saw that his wings had been cut off, only a small bit remaining. How was he alive? If an angel's wings got hurt, they were supposed to die. But he was alive. He heard a clown-like voice in his head.

_Those who defy my will shall pay. Hope you like your punishment._

Sequoia fainted.

* * *

><p>When he came to Sequoia was scared, so very scared. He couldn't breathe, as he was hyperventilating far too fast. He tried to stand up but immediately fell backwards.<p>

"**FUCK**!"

John stared at him, his jaw hitting the dirt in surprise at seeing an angel swear. John shook it off and hefted Sequoia up, supporting him by draping the wingless warrior's arm over his shoulder. He started walking towards the edge of the city.

"Come on, let's find your lover."

If Sequoia wasn't blushing so hard, he would have slammed a fist into John's jaw. John laughed loud and hard. Sequoia wasn't very good at hiding his blush.

"I was like ya when I met my wife for the first time, if anyone said anything, I'd either blush or bust their 'ead open, the love for her was overwhelming my heart, and I aven't been the same since. I hope she's alright, she 'ad to run off with the little'uns when ya came a'killing."

Sequoia bit his lip in remorse at making the man's life worse.

"Sorry..."

John flashed him a smile.

"S'okay, let's just get ya back to your gal."

Sequoia smiled inwardly.

"I'll get you back to the one you love too, John."

John's heart lit up at the promise, but he focused on the matters at hand.

"Let's focus on you for now. Ok, so how are we going ta get ya back?"

"..."

"I see, you don't know how. Let's rest here for a bit while ya figure out a plan."

Sequoia gladly collapsed onto the pavement near the edge of the city, almost immediately snoring. John let out a hearty laugh and collapsed beside him.

* * *

><p>John woke up before Sequoia, hefting the angel over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He walked for three miles until the angel woke up thrashing about.<p>

"Put me down!"

John let out another hearty laugh and dropped the angel to the ground with a thump. The angel got up and glared daggers at the heavily toned man. John just kept walking on.

"So? Any ideas yet?"

Sequoia paused for a moment. Then he answered.

"No. Wait, yes."

John stopped and turned to the angel, who was hobbling along as he tried to get used to his new center of balance. John knew he never would.

"If I can get to a temple, I might be able to find a way back. Maybe."

John nodded his head as Sequoia spoke, content with the idea.

"First we best get ya somethan' for that leg a' yours."

John walked over to a nearby tree, locking his fingers together an raising his hands above his head.

**"HYAH!"**

With a mighty bellow John brought his intertwined hands down on a branch, knocking it off the tree in one blow. John stopped down to pick up the 2-meter tall branch and handed it to Sequoia, who was scowling at him.

"Here, use this as a walking stick."

John noticed the dirty look he was getting.

"What?"

Sequoia kept glaring as him as he responded.

"One, I'm named after a TREE. Two, I SERVE THE FUCKING GODDESS OF NATURE!"

John was a little embarrassed.

"Too late now, take it and let's be on our way, tree-boy."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM 596 YEARS OLD!"

John laughed loud and long at the angel.

"Ya 'ave the face of a 22 year old, so don't blame me."

Sequoia glared at him as he awkwardly hobbled with the walking stick alongside the muscular man, who used long, heavy strides.

* * *

><p>They searched for three months, passing through hundreds of towns and dozens of temples before they found one that worshipped the goddess of nature. They prayed to Viridi that she would hear them and bring Sequoia back, but nothing happened. Creatures began to rise out of the ground and run towards John. Viridi's voice boomed across the temple.<p>

"How dare a human set foot on my sacred grounds!"

Sequoia ran in front of John, stopping the assault.

"I am your commander, and I order you to stand down."

The creatures did as told and retracted into the ground slowly. The voice spoke up again.

What magic is this? How could a single human stop my forces?

John and Sequoia share a look with each other that roughly meant _fuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _

"I am not alone," John said, "I am with the commander of your guard, Sequoia."

Viridi's voice seemed shattered, broken even, as if John had struck a nerve. Even still, Viridi's voice was still laced with anger and spite.

_H-how dare you speak of him! He's dead, I stopped sensing his presence months ago._

Sequoia spoke up this time.

"Mistress Viridi, the human does not lie, I am here."

Sequoia waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Mistress?"

Still, no voice penetrated Sequoia and John's minds. John tried something.

"Did ya not hear him?"

_Hear what?_

John and Sequoia shared the look again.

"Sequoia spoke to ya. Jus' now."

The voice responded even angrier than before.

_How dare you! You have no right! I should kill you for even speaking his name!_

Sequoia walked over to John and whispered something in his ear. Sequoia then raised his hands high, ink flowing into them and forming the Viridi Palm. Sequoia screamed out in pain. He technically wasn't an angel anymore, so the palm would hurt him. He couldn't speak, his voice was preoccupied with screaming at the top of his lungs. Blood slowly developed in a film around his arms, then dripping to the sacred floor. John frantically carried out the plan.

"Ma'am, your commander told me that ink 'as disappeared from your altar, ink only he could take. This is my proof. Check and see that my words ring true, then bring him back. I don't know why ya can't see 'im, but he is certainly here."

The voice didn't speak, and John grabbed Sequoia's arm, immediately regretting it as pain shot through him too. Even so, John didn't let go as the beacon of light with autumn leaves swirling about inside it took the human and the angel back. John released him immediately, not holding on long enough for any real damage to take place. Sequoia stopped screaming as the ink flowed off his hands. No sooner than he stood up, he fell back down.

"Come on, you."

John hefted him up in another fireman's carry as he sprinted about the temple looking for Viridi.

"Goddess, here! Patch 'im up!"

Viridi scooped up Sequoia and warped him to the medical cot, which may as well have been his.

"He's okay, thank you for helping him. Here, let me take you to your wife."

John barely had enough time to smile before he appeared in front of his wife, immediately tearing up and capturing her in an embrace.

* * *

><p>Sequoia got up from his cot, shocked to see his wings were still missing. He walked outside to see a familiar Bumbety Bomb.<p>

"Hello, old friend."

Sequoia hugged the Bumbety bomb that once represented his consciousness. Everything had actually worked out for once. Since when did that ever happen?

**That's it. I'm actually done now. I'll be making a sequel since this is pretty much all I can write about, but some plot ideas are certainly welcome.**


End file.
